1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to labels used for marketing products. More specifically, the present invention relates to a selectively adjustable label.
2. The Relevant Technology
Almost every consumer good (usually required by law) has a corresponding label which provides relevant knowledge about the product to the consumer. In addition to informational purposes, unique or distinctive packaging of goods has proved beneficial in enticing consumers to buy a certain product. The present invention relates to labels used in marketing of products.